


restlessness

by cloudnine



Category: Hai to Gensou no Grimgal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cool new anime idk shit about</p>
    </blockquote>





	restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> cool new anime idk shit about

It's been a week and their team still hasn't even defeated one simple goblin.

Everyday it seems to get worse, and Manato wonders if in the end they'll actually ever be able to progress. 

Ranta seems to lose his cool more and more, and Shihoru can't even react when they tell her to try and attack. She stands frozen in fear, her hands clasped tightly on her staff.

He didn't blame her though, who wouldn't be scared in a situation like this, where one wrong move could get them killed.

Manato wonders if its his fault, if he scared the team more than he should have. He hadn't meant to, the words "This isin't a game" just came to his mind. None of them knew what that meant, or what it was.

It's night after another meaningless day of trying to kill a goblin. Manato sits on his bed, deep in thought thinking about what they could do tomorrow while Ranta and Haruhiho had a discussion over who made a mistake today.

He tells them to go to sleep and they listen. Manato isn't sure why they so easily trusted him to be the leader of their group. Maybe they were so scared and clueless that they felt like they needed to entrust their fate on someone, and he was that person. He wouldn't say he was a good leader but at least he kept them in shape.

He sighs and looks out the window, knowing he should be asleep. His mind is full of thoughts about what he should do, about how to progress and at the same time keep everyone safe.

He hears rustling and looks behind him to see Mogzo standing on the doorway, a look of worry and restlessness on his face.

"Can't sleep?" Manato says in his calm voice. Mogzo looks at the shorter boy with his eyebrows furrowed. What would they do without him, the priest who was smiling at him right now with an expression that said "everything will be fine."

"Ah-I just..." Mogzo stutters, scratching his neck when he realizes he's been staring at the other boy. 

"It's fine. I can't sleep either." The blonde boy says, sitting on the edge of his bed. Mogzo can't help but stare at him, how elegant he moved, how peaceful he looked. He's thought that ever since he first met the boy and he asked him how tall he was.

"Wow, you're so big." The boy had said, and Mogzo couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He knew he was big and taller than everyone, but being told that by this beautiful looking boy was something else.

They hadn't spent much time together but Mogzo felt like Manato was the closest person he had in the team. Haruhiho and Shihoru weren't bad, but Yume and Ranta were too loud and extravagent for his mental health. Manato on the other hand was calm, collected and was the voice of reason in the team. They both usually stayed together, not having to speak words to enjoy each other's company. Mogzo was relieved to find someone who understood him in this weird place.

"You can come in, if you'd like."

Mogzo's breathe hitches but he nods, swallowing the lump in his throat and entering the boy's room. 

"It's not easy, is it?" Mogzo stares at the boy who now has a troubled look on his pale face. "I feel like we keep trying but we can't make it, but we can't stop. It's just tiring."

The priest turns his head to him and he jumps. He's smiling now, and Mogzo finds it so beautiful. 

"Come sit here." He tells him, patting besides him. Mogzo slowly walks there and slumps down, his large weight lowering the bed.

"You're so jumpy, aren't you? Even though you're like a bear." Manato laughs quietly. 

"I can't help it..." Mogzo just replies, hands balled up on his thighs. 

 "Hey," There's a hand being placed on his and he almost jumps, feeling his body grow hot. 

He turns his head to the other boy who's too close, too close for comfort and _his eyes are so pretty._

"We're gonna get through this, I promise."

That smile almost makes all his worries go away and they stare at each other for a long while until Ranta bursts through the door shouting something about not being able to sleep.

He stares at the two boys basically holding hands and closes the door, not saying anything else.

Mogzo feels like his head is about to eplode but Manato just laughs, the moment they had being ruined.

\-----------------------------

"So..." Ranta glares at the team in the morning of the next day, in particular at Manato and Mogzo. He didn't seem to get any sleep by the shadows apparent in his eyes.

"Did you guys have sex yesterday?"

Mogzo spits his water and Yume and Haruhiho's eyes go wide. There's a blush spread all over their faces.

Manato can't help but laugh and nobody questions him.

He _really_ had met some curious people in this place.

 


End file.
